List of Ridonculous Race Locations
Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is similar to the season 3 of Total Drama - Total Drama World Tour. Like in Total Drama World Tour the contestants travel all around the world stopping for challenges in many different locations. The number of locations depends on how many episodes there are in the season or the series. The Ridonculous Race has 26 episode, and26 episodes mean- 26 locations. = Gallery = This is the order in witch the locations were released on the Fresh TV Website: 2 TDRR second location- Totonto, Canada.png|1. Canada, Toronto, Ontario, North America 1 TDRR first location- Zimbabwe, Africa.png|2. Zimbabwe, Africa 3 TDRR third location- Paris, France.png|3. France, Paris, Europe 4 TDRR fourth location- Arctic circle, The Arctic.png|4. The Arctic Circle 5 TDRR fifth location- Dubai.png|5. United Arab Emirates, Dubai, Asia 6 TDRR sixth location -Iceland, Europe.png|6. Iceland, Europe 7 TDRR seventh location- Beijing, China, Azia.png|7. China, Beijing, Asia 8 TDRR eith location- Darjeeling, India, Asia.png|8. India, Darjeeling, Asia 9 TDRR ninth location- USA,Las Vegas, Nevada.png|9. USA, Las Vegas, Nevada, North America 10 TDRR tenth location- New Zealand.jpg|10. New Zealand, Maori, Australia 11 TDRR eleventh location- Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada.png|11. Canada, Alberta, Lethbridge, Noth America 12 TDRR twelft location- Transylvania, Romania.png|12. Romania, Transylvania, Europe 13 TDRR thirteenrth location- Russia, Kola Borehole.png|13. Russia, Kola Borehole, Kola Peninsula, Asia 14th location- USA, New York, New York.png|14. USA, New York City, New York, North America 15th location- Mexico. Guerrero, Acapulco.png|15. Mexico, Guerrero, Acapulco, North America 16th location- Morocco, Africa.png|16. Morocco, Africa 17th location- Argentina, South America.png|17. Argentina, South America 18th location- Brazil, South America.png|18. Brazil, South America 19th location- Finland, Europe.png|19. Finland, Europe 20th location- Hawaii, USA.png|20. Hawaii, USA, North America 21st location- Australia, Australia.png|21. Australia, Australia 22nd location- Vietnam, Asia.png|22. Vietnam, Asia 23rd location- Bahamas, North America.png|22. Bahamas, North America 24th location- Indonesia, Australia.png|24. Indonesia, Australia 25th location- South of France, Mediterranea.png|25. Mediterranean Sea beatch, South of France, Calanque de Maubois, Europe = Gallery = This is the order in witch the locations appeared in the episodes chronologicly: 2 TDRR second location- Totonto, Canada.png|1. Canada, Toronto, Ontario, North America 16th location- Morocco, Africa.png|2. Morocco, Africa 3rd location- France, Paris, Europe.png|3. France, Paris, Europe 25th location- South of France, Mediterranea.png|4. Mediterranean Sea beatch, South of France, Calanque de Maubois, Europe 6th location- Iceland, Europe.png|5. Iceland, Europe 18th location- Brazil, South America.png|6. Brazil, South America 12th location- Romania, Transylvania.png|7. Romania, Transylvania 20th location- Hawaii, USA.png|8. Hawaii, USA, North America 5th location- United Arab Emirates, Dubai, Asia.png|9. United Arab Emirates, Dubai, Asia 7th location- China, Beijing, Azia.png|10. China, Beijing, Asia 19th location- Finland, Europe.png|11. Finland, Europe 1st location- Zimbabwe, Africa.png|12. Zimbabwe, Africa 21st location- Australia, Australia.png|13. Australia, Australia 10th location- New Zealand.jpg|14. New Zealand, Maori, Australia 11th location- Canada, Lethbridge, Alberta.png|15. Canada, Alberta, Lethbridge, North America 4th location- The Arctic, The Arctic circle.png|16. The Arctic Circle 24th location- Indonesia, Australia.png|17. Indonesia, Australia 9th location- USA, Las Vegas, Nevada.png|18. USA, Las Vegas, Nevada 15th location- Mexico. Guerrero, Acapulco.png|19. Mexico, Guerrero, Acapulco 22nd location- Vietnam, Asia.png|20. Vietnam, Asia 8th location- India, Darjeeling, Asia.png|22. India, Darjeeling, Asia 17th location- Argentina, South America.png|23. Argentina, Buenos Aires, South America 23rd location- Bahamas, North America.png|24. Bahamas, North America